AMBUSHED: THE STORY OF A BATTLE ON AMBSH8
by WalkingSpirit
Summary: 3/01/08 - Came back to writing. This story is OLD, and will not be completed. It was written when I was 13 years old, so if you ever want to read it for sh*ts and giggles, go ahead.
1. DEATH NEAR DARKNESS

**AMBUSHED**

**THE STORY OF THE BATTLE ON AMBSH-8**

_This is a story I am writing about Starcraft. The planet and the characters are all made up. Anything or anyone related to them is a pure coincidence. Now please sit back and enjoy the story._

**12:01 AM**

**PLANET CONCORD, 9 DAYS BEFORE WAR**

"Fuck man, nothing ever happens on this planet. Some days I just WISH that some Zerg would show up lookin' for a fight!"

"Yeah?"

Two marines were standing a few miles away from the colonist's town. They were on guard duty. Planet Concord was small. It was a desert-like planet. It had a small town overlooking the mountains, and the rest of it was miles and miles of endless plane. The planet was unknown to the Confederacy. Concord had a small local militia. If a horde of Zerg happened to come, they would have to call in the Confederacy for the first time.

The Zerg doesn't even know of this planet… or so we thought.

The people on Concord were rather happy with their private lives. They had the clothes, the food, and the stores. Some would wonder how a small town like this was able to have stuff. Well, Concord was richened with Minerals and Gas. They also had many helpful people in town to make supplies out of natural things.

Back in town, everyone was sleeping. The only people who weren't sleeping at twelve in the morning were two members of the militia on guard duty. Everyone wondered why the hell they would need to have two people stand around all night for nothing, but the governor of this town was always a think-safe type of person.

"Dude… I'm beat. I don't think I could stay awake for more than a few minutes," said Rob, a 19 year old boy.

"Sigh… Fine, you sleep in the god damn jeep and I'll drive it around for the rest of the guard duty….you fucking pussy…"

"…What…"

"Just wait here and I'll be back in a minute with the fucking jeep!"

Mike was used to this behavior from Rob. Mike was 21 years old. He had been on guard duty with Rob once a week for more than a year. Mike walked down to the garage, which was up on a hill above where the two marines were. Mike's armor suit was heavy to walk with, but he was used to it. He held his C-14 Gauss Rifle with one hand. It dragged along on the sand with him. The only way for these two to see at this time was with the night vision goggles they were wearing under their transparent helmets that were attached to their armor suit. After a few minutes of walking, Mike arrived on top of the hill. He pressed the red button on the building, and the garage door slid open. He pulled the keys from his pocket, and opened the door to the patrol jeep. The jeep had automatic rifles built on the top. The rifles had a special AI system built into them, and they fired at any not human life forms. He got in, and shut the door behind him. In less than thirty seconds, he was back down to Rob….who was sleeping on the ground. Mike grinned. He beeped the horn and Rob screamed an ear-piercing scream. The kid jumped up and stared right at the jeep. Mike let his hand go off the horn after five seconds. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"How'd you like that? Shows you not to sleep on the job, dumb fuck! Hah!"

"Thanks a lot asshole! Now I'm not tired anymore! Grr…"

Rob and Mike sat around talking and driving for a few minutes. They joked around and just had fun. At 6:00 AM, they were free to go back home and sleep. It was now 1:00 AM. Five hours would go quick when you are riding around in the desert talking to your friend.

"Yeah, I almost have enough money for a couple shirts from that expensive store down the street from my house. The chicks dig that shit."

"Hah, kid, I have enough money to buy **ten** shirts there! That's what you can do when you work everyday, and not just work guard duty once a week."

Rob grinned, and looked out the window to the right of him. The grin quickly went off his face.

"_Wait a minute, stop the car, stop it!"_

The car jerked to a stop. Rob looked as if he had just seen a ghost. Mike was actually starting to get a bit freaked out. He always knew Rob as a fun, no-worries type of person.

"W-what's wrong…."

Rob stared at Mike for what seemed like all eternity, his eyes bloodshot and bulging out. The sun wasn't out yet, thank god. If it was out, Rob would be as pale as a piece of paper right now.

"I think I saw something out there… it looked like a"

_The automatic machineguns on top of the patrol jeep went off. The two boy's quickly got down involuntarily. They had their rifles gripped in their hands for dear life. They were both shaking uncontrollably. They heard sounds of acid burning the auto guns, and after a few acid shooting sounds, the four auto guns stopped firing._

"Are we g-g-going t-to die?" whispered Rob, his voice was shrill from fear.

Mike couldn't speak. His voice was trapped. He used all his brain to listen to the pattering outside of the jeep.

"Lets check it out…" Mike tried to sound as calm as possible, but it miserably failed.

He opened the door and stepped out. Rob did too and quickly walked over right next to Mike.

"Nothing… what the fuck is going on."

They looked around, rifles up circling around in complete sync with their eyes.

"AHH!"

Mike turned around as Rob was lifted on top of the truck by a creature with two big claws for arms.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!"

Mike shot at this huge beast, but his bullets did nearly nothing. The creature, known as a Hydralisk, took his other pincer and stabbed it deep in Rob's heart. The kid's eyes rolled back in his head, then he was thrown twenty feet to the left of the Hydralisk.

Mike ran out of ammo. He dropped his gun and stared at the alien with fear in his heart. The bastard was grinning! Mike could hear quick steps behind him. More aliens were coming, Mike didn't bother looking. They were about 50 feet away, but coming towards him.

"Look, can you spare me? Do that and I'll tell all my friends not to kill your bitch ass when they see you."

_The Hydralisk raised his pincer, and quickly let it down on Mike. Blood was splattered all over the jeep. The headlights flickered a few times then died out. The Zerg quickly went back in hiding. Everything was quiet again._


	2. THE DISTRESS CALL

_Sorry if this chapter is too short. I might have chapter three up later today if I work enough on it. Please review the story. Thanks!_

_-WalkingSpirit_

**8:00 AM**

**PLANET CONCORD, 8 DAYS BEFORE WAR**

Everyone in the town of Hartlin was mashed together in the town hall. The people were talking loudly among themselves. Rumors of what happened to the two guards last night were quickly spreading around the room. Governor Donald was standing on the stage, behind the microphone stand. He had his hands wrapped calmly in front of him. His dark grey hair was gelled back, like always. Suddenly, the town hall bell rang. _Ding…Ding…_ The people stopped talking immediately.

"Ahem… Hello citizens. As all of us know, the two guards last night were found lying dead next to the patrol jeep just a few hours ago. Our lives are at risk here, so I am going to tell you all the new rules, and what we are going to do to not let this threat just slip by."

A few teenage boys in the middle were sighing and muttering about how this town didn't need anymore rules.

"Shush! Thank you. Back on-topic, we will no longer have our patrols going away from town. Now, every night, two guards will be standing near the town gates, and two more guards are going to be patrolling around town. Also, we will be installing auto machineguns on top of the walls surrounding the whole town. For those of you that don't know, these auto machineguns have sensors, and will _automatically_ shoot at any inhuman life forms that have hostile behavior. We will be putting these on later in the afternoon. In addition to this, our militia will now only patrol until 4:00 in the morning."

'Hell yeah!' was what the marines in the audience were screaming. Donald grinned. After a few seconds of cheering, everyone was quiet again.

"New rules are we are to go to bed at nine every night, and wake up at five. When we are all together, everything will be better in case any Zer-… I mean in case anything shows up," Donald had a secretive look on his face as he finished that sentence.

Most people in the audience sighed. Eight hours of sleep isn't the greatest thing in the universe. Everything was quiet again.

"…To be safe we will be calling in the Confederates. They will guard our town and also search and secure our beloved planet."

Everyone gasped. The talk started spreading throughout the building again, of what would happen if they radioed the Confederacy.

"People calm down. People calm down! Ok listen, there is- err, I mean might be something out there. And if we don't hunt down this threat and exterminate it, then all of our sorry asses could be DEAD in a matter of days!"

This comment got the crowd settled down. It was better to live with an ally watching you then to be destroyed by a surprise enemy.

"Our radioman will send out a video message in a few minutes to a Confederate Base on a planet not too far from here. I suggest you all enjoy this last day, or last few days, without the Confederates here. Thank you."

Donald waved goodbye to the ground, and silently walked off the stage. Some members of the crowd continued to chat for a few minutes. Soon enough, the town hall was empty again. A force from the Confederate army will be on their way soon. The battle will begin.


	3. CONFEDERATE MARINES

_Here's chapter three, review please! Thanks. _

_-WalkingSpirit_

**9:08 PM**

**A CONFEDERATE BASE, 3 DAYS BEFORE WAR**

The Confederate Marines were popping open another bottle of beer around the campfire. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Some guys were even circling around, playing guitars. There were huge coolers full of beer cans and bottles sitting right near the fire. This was how it was for almost a week, with just a few hours or sleep a night. Yep, almost all of the two hundred men in base have been using beer as fuel for their bodies. It has been kind of like the legendary Woodstock people a long time ago had, according to some of the guys.

Captain Joe Sander was leaning against a sloppily-made fence in the back, lighting up a cigar. He was an average sized skinny man of age 41, and he was rather quiet. He had his right army boot on the fence, and he stared out into the stars as he smoked. He had a green hat on his head. He blew the smoke down onto his camouflage pants, but most of it went onto his brown jacket. Suddenly, one of the civilian workers emerged from the radio tower and walked towards Joe.

"What is it, I haven't got all day…"

"Sir, we have received a distress call from someone on a planet not more than two days away from us."

"What, do they want us to come on down there and exterminate something on their planet or something? For god sakes, that's all these country folk ever want us to do!"

"Just come see this sir, please."

"Fine…"

They walked inside the radio tower and went up the flight of stairs. There is a small room up there filled with radars and screens, and a bunch of other stuff. Joe has no clue what most of these gizmos and gadgets are.

**-The main screen turns on-**

_TRANSMISSION OPENING…_

_COMPLETE._

_RECEIVING TRANSMISSION FROM…_

_5 DAYS AGO._

_PLAYING- DISTRESS CALL_

A man's hands move in front of a small camera, and he moves the camera so it is facing him. He takes a drink from a glass of water, and then speaks.

"Greetings, Confederates. Let's make this short and simple, shall we? I am a radioman from a planet we call planet Concord. It is a small planet, and we only have one group of people living here, to our knowledge. We all live in the small town of Hartlin. Recently, our patrol men were found mutilated outside of town. I'm sure you already know this by your experience, but the Zerg did this. We just had a town meeting, talking about rules and the likes. We are closing up our town and putting up machineguns on the walls to hold back the Zerg. Please get here quick; it's only a matter of time before they invade. We didn't tell the townspeople that the Zerg are here, that would scare them. Oh crap… radar readings are showing red dots all around the town, miles from here. They will probably attack in a day or so. Hurry! Please! We will give you all the minerals and vespense gas you need, just come! Please!"

_TRANSMISSION ENDED._

There was silence for a few seconds, but it seemed like an hour. The radioman broke the silence.

"…Personally I think this is suicide, and we shouldn't go. The people are already dead probably…the transmission is from days ago, sir…"

"What the fuck are you talking about, kid?"

"We have all been drunk lately sir. I was just having a good time, and I forgot about my work. I'm sorry."

"You worthless piece of shit."

Joe reached in his pocket, and pulled out his magnum pistol. He raised it to the shaking civilian's head, and fired. The body dropped on the floor to the right of Joe. The quiet man calmly put his pistol back in his pocket. He picked up the radio that went to the awesome battle-cruisers.

"This is Captain Joe Sanders. We received a transmission A FEW DAYS AGO from a recently unknown planet not too far from here. They are having a bit of a Zerg problem,"

Joe grinned.

"I need you to land in the helipad. The people are probably dead already in that planet, but the planet is rich with minerals and vespense gas. If we turn in a shit-load of that stuff to the Confederacy Leaders they could give us a better base, and some time off. I'll round up the kiddies and meet you at the helipad in about 15 minutes?"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then the pilot of a battle-cruiser responded.

"Good day, commander. I received your orders. One battle-cruiser in the helipad, coming right up."

The pilot's voice was strong and confident, not too mention heavy with an Italian accent. Almost everyone agreed: these guys were the best in the Confederacy.

"Good. I'm out."

Joe put the radio back on the table, and walked downstairs and out of the tower. He left the civilian's body where it was. Joe had a job to do. He could almost **hear** the Zerg calling him forth. They don't kill themselves, you know… well, most of them. (Infested Terran are a bitch )


	4. OPERATION UNDERWAY

_Thanks for reading this far into my story. Enjoy! Author's Note: The specific characters are pure fiction, and anyone sounding very similar to them is a pure coincidence._

_-WalkingSpirit_

The 206th Confederate Infantry Division, codename Crazy Wolf, marched off the behemoth-class Battle Cruiser and onto the desolate, bleak ground of Planet Concord. Captain Joe Sander and a few scouts carrying a silenced auto-sniper called an SMS 6000 led the way about ten meters in front of the rest of the division. The three point men had an on-point strategy: one walked up five meters, and the other two covered him, then the other two moved up towards the one five meters ahead of them while he covered them… kind of like a game of leap-frog or old time jungle warfare. The division had a good two hundred men.100 Marines armed with Gauss Rifles, 40 Firebats armed with Flamethrowers, 40 Medics running around like suicidal bastards with their medical kits, 10 amazing Siege Tanks, 9 scouts with SMS 6000s(most were covering the rear of the division), and one battle-hardened Joe Sander.

The battle cruiser lifted off as the last member of the division rode off the platform. The massive aircraft would be flying back to the Confederate Base gracefully, yet ever so deadly at the same time. The small army cautiously walked towards their goal. The town was about 20 meters away, and everything was quiet… too quiet. Joe put his right hand up: that was the signal for stop. He looked at the two scouts five meters in front of him and whispered into his headset,

"Listen up you two. We don't know what happened in that town. It's too quiet. They could be dead. Yet they might be hiding inside their houses from the Zerg… nah, their probably dead. Just scout that town up ahead."

Joe looked the two young men up and down. They were new recruits, fresh from boot camp. If there _were_ Zerg in that town, they would die. Unless…

"Here, take this. It's a shotgun. It could help you and your friend if you meet the alien bastards face-to-face."

Joe handed one of the taller ones the shotgun and took the sniper in the scout's hand. A fair trade… nah, Joe was getting ripped off. Oh well. The scout who now held the shotgun was named Bruce Walters, as Joe could read from the tag on Bruce's chest.

"Carry on scouts."

The three saluted each other, and Joe searched through the windows of the buildings with his sniper as the two entered the town, just to make sure any Hydralisk doesn't try to ambush… if the Zerg were there.

Bruce Walters could smell the stench of death as he entered the town. His friend and him had to cover their mouths to keep from throwing up as they saw the streets of the town littered with mutilated bodies.

"Shit! Tell this to the old man," said Bruce.

His friend Bill nodded. He spoke through his headset.

"Sir, this is Bill Partin. Your theory is correct. The townspeople are dead."

Silence was the answer for a few seconds, then Joe spoke.

"Roger that. Continue scouting the town. Tell me when your done, or tell me anything interesting you see."

Bill and Bruce walked about five feet apart, their eyes securing the town like a hawk. Smoke rose threw some of the buildings with their roofs totally ripped open. Bruce looked back down to the ground where all the corpses were, searching for any Zerg bodies…there were none. However, there were guns next to many of the human chunky flesh. It's either the Zerg removed their fallen brother's bodies, or the townspeople killed no Zerg. Probably the latter of the two. The Zerg weren't known to be smart.

"Alright sir, towns clear. Nothing super interesting besides that no Zerg corpses were found."

"Roger that, Bill. I'll move these kids up into town."

The infantry were all circled around Joe. The Siege Tank's and their crew were about 30 meters away from the camp defending its perimeter just in case any Zerg attacked. A few of the new recruits were throwing up inside bags that they hold in their combat suit pocket. The smell of the corpses was putrid.

"Alright all of you, listen up! I want this this whole town cleaned up before nightfall, bodies, houses on fire, everything!"

Everyone sighed. Joe responded by pointing his gun at all of them.

"YOU LAZY BASTARDS! YOU CLEAN UP THE GODDAMNED TOWN, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE OUR BASE OF OPERATIONS FOR HOWEVER LONG THIS MISSION TAKES! UNLESS, YOU WANT TO SIT AROUND BARPHING ALL OVER IT FOR MONTHS MAYBE, I SUGGEST YOU **GET TO WORK!"**

And as Joe asked, everybody obeyed. Soon enough they would launch a massive assault on wherever the Zerg were in this freaking planet.


End file.
